supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds 1
Synopsis for "Book One" At the End of Time, the Time Trapper reflects on how his plans to destroy Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes have always failed. During his musing, the Time Trapper discovers a lost Superboy-Prime still spiraling uncontrollably through space and time and rescues him, sending him to the 31st century where the original Legion of Super-Heroes are recovering from recent events. Superboy-Prime lands on Earth in Smallville where he eventually discovers the Superman Museum and learns, much to his dismay, that he has had very little impact on history and was considered an annoying brat by historians. He then discovers a statue of himself wearing a replica of the armor he wore during the events of Infinite Crisis, which he dons himself, before learning the history of the Legion of Super-Villains and formulating a plan. Afterwards, Prime ventures to Takron-Galtos and releases members of the Legion of Super-Villains free before destroying the entire planet and burning a giant "S" into its surface. At the United Planets council room, Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl are present for a secession, where the UP Council is taking Earth to task over its radical xenophobia of late, while Earth chastises the Legion of Super-Heroes for being outdated and unnecessary. R.J. Brande gives a speech in the Legion's defense, when Leland McCauley barges in and shots Brande with non-metallic bullets. As he dies, Brande reverts to his Durlan form, shocking the UP delegates. Before he can be taken into custody, McCauley suddenly ages before their eyes and dissolves to dust. At the Legion clubhouse, the Legion survey events: Earth is preparing to seccede from the United Planets, while riots are breaking out on Durla. Brainiac 5, who has been exiled from Colu, declares that the Legion is lost, but Lightning Lass says that if they can prove the Legion is needed, they have a chance. The Legion then recieve word of Superboy-Prime's attack on Tarkon Galtos. After seeing this, the Legion contacts Superman in the present and brings him to the future to aid them against the villains. When Brainiac 5 learns that their new foe is from another universe, he suggests contacting Legions from two parallel worlds in order to fight Superboy-Prime. Mon-El supports the plan, Superman says that it won't work, that Prime's rage is beyond anything the Legion has ever seen. Superman then suggests that the only way to stop Superboy-Prime is to find the boy who helped save the universe during the First Crisis they need to redeem Superboy-Prime. Appearing in "Book One" Featured Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Mon-El *Lightning Lass *Sun Boy *Polar Boy *Colossal Boy *Ultra Boy *Timber Wolf *Invisible Kid *Phantom Girl *Shadow Lass *Chameleon Girl *Night Girl *Shrinking Violet *Superman Supporting Characters *R.J. Brande (Final Appearance and Dies) *United Planets Council Villains *Time Trapper *Superman-Prime *Legion of Super-Villains *Cosmic King *Lightning Lord *Saturn Queen *Leland McCauley (Final Appearance and Dies) Other Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour) (Behind The Scenes) *Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime) (Behind The Scenes) *Karate Kid (Pre-Zero Hour) *General Zod *Ursa *Non *Science Police Locations *Earth *Smallville *Superman Museum *Metropolis *Durla *Naltor *End of Time *Phantom Zone *Takron-Galtos Items *Legion Flight Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Crisis:_Legion_of_3_Worlds_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/final-crisis-legion-of-three-worlds-book-one/37-135985/ 1